


Swordplay

by thevillageofbree



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevillageofbree/pseuds/thevillageofbree
Summary: Commander Cullen takes the Inquisitor out for sword practice. She isnt very good at it.





	

The training grounds echoed with the sounds of swords clanging together, their blades shone in the afternoon sun, slashing and stabbing, sweeping through the air in glorious arcs. One such sword was gripped firmly in the hand of the Inquisition’s Commander, another was gripped too firmly in both hands of the Inquisitor herself, who was (one hundred percent, without a doubt) a Mage. 

"Inquisitor. That's a short-sword" Commander Cullen began, "you shouldn’t need to hold it in both hands."

She frowned, cheeks burning red, "Care to remind me why we are doing this, Cullen?" she gripped her sword in one hand instead of two, having trouble adjusting to its weight, "I know I'm not the best spokesperson for the Inquisition but I am very good at killing things." 

Cullen chuckled and gestured to her sword, "not with that." 

She gave the blade an experimental swing, "that's because I'm a Mage. I don't need a sword."

"Really?" Cullen asked, raising an eyebrow, "what about the snowy wyvern incident?" 

Faylen grimaced, remembering the snowy wyvern incident, "that's an exception, I was almost out of mana, Varric was passed out..." Cullen smirked at her and she swung the sword in his direction, "don't give me that look! I managed to hold a barrier for three whole seconds!" 

"Your crowning achievement, I'm sure." 

She scoffed, "as a matter of fact it was, Commander. Let’s see you hold a barrier against a very angry snowy wyvern!" 

"Let’s see you manage to hit me with that sword." 

“Fine.” She spat, easing herself into a more comfortable stance and gripping her blade with both hands again before charging towards Cullen with as much force as she could muster, a battle cry ripping from her lips. Cullen stepped out of her way effortlessly and she just barely managed to stop running before colliding with some other soldiers. 

“Well, I can’t say you lack enthusiasm.” 

Faylen shot him a glare and tossed a playful lightning bolt in his direction, “Don’t be rude.” 

“No magic, Faylen!” 

She shrugged innocently, “What magic? I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“You’re lucky I like you so much, Inquisitor.” Cullen replied, crossing his arms, “Otherwise that might not have gone so pleasantly.” 

“Are you giving me special treatment, Commander?” Faylen asked with a grin, “Whatever would the other soldiers say?” 

He shook his head, trying to hide his smirk, “Several things. In fact, I’m sure they are already talking.” 

“Well, best get back to training before any unsavoury rumours start spreading.” The elf replied, resting her sword on her shoulder and shooting Cullen a smirk, “How about you attack first this time? Maybe I’m better at defence…?” 

Cullen laughed, “Alright, if you say so.” 

His arm swung back with practiced precision, cutting through the air and quickly rushing back down towards Faylen who clearly hadn’t made a single move to dodge the attack. For a moment, Cullen feared he might actually harm her, only to find his blade bouncing off some invisible force and causing him to lose balance. Faylen snickered as he almost fell to the ground, quickly reaching out to grab his wrist in an attempt to steady him. It didn’t work and she ended up tumbling down with him. 

“Well, so much for stopping rumours, Commander.” The Inquisitor said, having landed right on top of him in the tumble. 

Cullen cocked an eyebrow, “Maybe you shouldn’t have used a barrier during sword training.” 

“I held it for almost four seconds that time. You should be impressed.” 

“Oh, I might be, if it wasn’t blatant cheating.” 

She leaned in towards him, her legs straddling his waist and her hands supporting her weight on either side of his head, “But you didn’t hit me, did you?” 

Cullen tried to frown at her, but with her lips barely inches from his, it was becoming very difficult to even act frustrated, “I would have, if you hadn’t cheated.”

“Personally, I think I did very well.” She breathed, slowly sliding her hand up over his chest plate, “Why are you always wearing armour, Cullen?” 

“Would you rather I wasn’t wearing it?” 

She grinned slyly, fingers dancing over the fastenings, not actually undoing them but being close enough to start Cullen’s heart racing, “Obviously.” 

“And this isn’t just an elaborate plan to escape combat training?” 

Her lips pressed hotly against his neck, “would it really bother you if it was?” she whispered, her breath warm on his exposed skin. Her eyes met his, and her lips curled up in a wicked smirk. 

“Maker’s breath…” he managed, “Your room or mine?” 

“Do I look like I want to get rained on?” 

“Yours it is.”


End file.
